50 Shades of Fire and Ice
by CinderellaAtTheBall
Summary: A series of 50 (mostly) interconnected one-shots centered around Draco and Ginny. Not in chronological order at the moment! Title comes from an HPFFC challenge and is not indicative of the content of these one-shots (ie, no BDSM here). Latest: Draco and Ginny go strawberry picking!/Draco and Ginny prepare for Rose's birthday party/Ginny gets a new pet
1. The Beginning

_A/N: Because I am apparently insane, I am doing the "50 Shades Of..." Challenge from HPFFC. Each chapter (50 in all) will be a standalone, slice of life-type piece, all revolving around the Draco/Ginny pairing. I will probably continue to experiment with different types of writing and some chapters may fulfill various prompts. Reviews are very welcome, especially in regards to point of view issues and descriptions, which I often feel are awkward or lacking. (Hey, if you're interested in beta-ing, let me know.) Thanks!_

* * *

**The Beginning**

Draco blamed the alcohol for his sudden desire to thank Potter. Well, that, and the way Potter's girlfriend was looking tonight._ If I were Potter, I wouldn't have let her go out to bars such as this looking like _that_..._

"Oi, Weaselette."

The youngest Weasley turned quickly, flaming red hair moving through the air with a soft _swish_. Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"To give you a message," he replied smoothly, taking in the way her top clung to her figure and exposed her collarbone. He resisted the sudden urge to lick his lips.

Weaselette arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes. Give your boyfriend my thanks." Draco made to turn and leave, but her laugh stopped him. "Is something amusing to you, Weaselette?"

She looked up at him and grinned. "Yeah. You are, Malfoy."

He put on his haughtiest look, grey eyes flashing. "Excuse me? Malfoys are not-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she interrupted, rolling her eyes. "I assume you want me to pass this, ah..._message_ on to Harry?"

"I said 'your boyfriend,' did I not?" It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. He thought he had made himself perfectly clear.

"You are woefully out of the loop, then, Malfoy. Harry and I broke up ages ago."

_Well, this was a new development._ He tried to look apologetic, but it wasn't something he was used to doing, and he was sure he failed miserably. "I see. Given that your brother is his best friend, however, I imagine you must still speak to him."

"What's this about?" Weaselette asked suddenly. She peered up at him with great suspicion, and Draco realized this was probably the longest conversation he had ever had with her. No wonder she suspected him of...whatever she was thinking.

"Potter didn't tell you?" And here Draco had assumed the Boy Wonder would be shouting it from the rooftops. It did make for a good story, after all, saving a former Death Eater from certain death in the Room of Requirement. On a broomstick, no less - Potter's preferred method of transportation, it seemed.

"Obviously not."

He roused himself from thoughts of the bespectacled man to focus on the red-headed vision in front of him. "Well, in that case...never mind." He brushed an invisible piece of dust off his suit and again began to make his exit.

"_Draco Malfoy!_"

Draco turned back to her and sighed. "Put the wand down, Weaselette, you're only going to embarrass yourself."

Weaselette looked for all the world like she might explode. Draco would have laughed, but she was still pointing her wand at him, and he didn't fancy being hexed into oblivion just then. "I will only ask you once, Malfoy," she hissed. "What are you thanking Harry for, and why? If you're trying to-to manipulate him in some way-"

"It's nice to see that you still care for him," Draco sneered.

"Of course I still care for him, we went through a lot together. I don't suppose you'd know anything about that, though, would you?" Her fiery temper had apparently cooled, Draco noted with some disappointment, if that was the best insult she could come up with. No matter, though. He had made up his mind to fill her in on his uncomfortable obligation to her former boyfriend.

"Potter saved my life." He savored the shocked look on her face. "During the Battle of Hogwarts. He didn't have to, but he did. I'd tell him myself, only he's _such_ an insufferable prat and I'd hate to give him the satisfaction. You are... infinitesimally more pleasant to speak to."

Weaselette glared. "What a shame this near-death experience did nothing for _your_ insufferable personality."

"Feisty," Draco drawled, looking at her approvingly.

She raised her hand as if to slap him, but seemed to think better of it. Perhaps she realized it would only illustrate his point further. She slowly lowered her hand and clenched it into a fist at her side.

"Well, this has been... enlightening," she said, and she turned on her heel and walked away. Draco watched her go with a smirk on his face. _I wonder how feisty she would be if I told her those jeans make her arse look good?_

* * *

**Fulfills Insane House Challenge prompt #691 (restriction): no scene breaks**


	2. The Wine Tasting

_Written for Hogwarts' Seasonal Challenges and Writing Club! Prompts (and author's notes) to follow._

* * *

**The Wine Tasting**

Ginny had no interest in going to a wine tasting. She complained to Draco that it sounded like a snooty affair, and that she had better things to do anyway. He told her to shut up and just _go,_ and maybe she'd have fun for once. Although Ginny didn't take too kindly to being told to shut up, or to the insinuation that she didn't - or couldn't - have fun, she reluctantly agreed to accompany him.

"I'm doing this for _you_," she sighed, but Draco could see the corners of her mouth lift as though she was suppressing a smile.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Weasley."

* * *

The tasting was being held at Pansy Parkinson's house, much to Ginny's chagrin. She had shrieked at Draco for a good half hour before finally calming down enough to leave.

Upon Draco's advice, she had donned a simple, high-waisted dress with a plunging neckline. It was the color of champagne, which suited her well as it didn't compete with her flaming locks. Draco had taken one look at her and wrapped his arm around her waist possessively.

"Bloody hell, am I a lucky bloke or what?" he had whispered in her ear, his hot breath causing her to tremble.

Now, having regained her footing after whirling out of Pansy's fireplace, Ginny pushed her shoulders back and prepared to do a delicate dance of manners.

"Pansy," she said sweetly, "thank you so much for having us in your lovely home." The house was stately, filled with gilded portraits and pristine hardwood floors, marble busts and wingback chairs. In truth, it looked very uncomfortable to Ginny, but she knew better than to speak plainly in front of her host.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ginevra," Pansy simpered, and Ginny fought to keep her nose from wrinkling at the use of her full name. Pansy went on to greet Draco, giggling like a overgrown schoolgirl with a crush, which, Ginny supposed, she probably was. Based on Draco's stiff, overly polite reactions, however, she could see that it was clearly one-sided.

"Pansy's got it bad for you still, I see," she whispered as soon as Pansy left to fawn over Blaise Zabini.

"What can I say? All the witches find me irresistible."

* * *

Pansy directed the guests - mostly other former Slytherins, like Draco and herself - to a large stone patio. It was covered with roughly ten little tables, each of which was set with two wine glasses. Faint music wafted through the air, and Ginny thought she recognized the crooning of Celestina Warbeck - one of her mother's favorites. She shivered slightly, not because of the chill of the evening air but because of the way Draco looked hungrily at her.

Pansy clapped her hands. "Everyone, sit."

Draco picked the table farthest away from Pansy's, and Ginny nodded approvingly.

"Excellent choice, Malfoy."

"I am rather good at making choices," he said with a smirk. "For example...my date tonight was another excellent choice, wouldn't you say?"

She smacked his arm lightly. "As if you'd have come with anyone else."

* * *

The first glass of wine was a deep, plum color. Ginny eyed it appreciatively, and made to take a sip.

"_Honestly_, Weasley, I know you've never been to one of these before, but you might wait a moment to see what everyone else does."

Ginny glared at Draco, her face scarlet.

"Well, _excuse_ me for wanting to get drunk as soon as possible. I'm at Pansy Parkinson's house and she's being a-a perfect nightmare!"

Draco picked up his glass and swirled the wine around. He then took a delicate sniff.

"Hmm. Floral. Definitely floral. Ginevra?" He looked expectantly at her. She rolled her eyes.

"English, please. And _don't_ call me Ginevra, you're not my mum."

"You're supposed to swish the wine around and smell it, darling," Draco said smoothly. "This wine has a floral aroma, don't you agree?"

"I can't _believe _this is what rich people do in their spare time."

* * *

A new bottle soared over as soon as they had both finished with their first glass. Draco waved his wand, and a measured amount of wine flowed into the clean glasses that had just materialized in front of them.

This time, it was Draco who reached for his glass first, and Ginny who stopped him.

"Should we wait for the others?" she asked with a frown.

Draco glanced at a few of the neighboring tables. It appeared that the couples around them were still lingering over their first glass.

"We don't want the wine to get warm," he said, confident.

Ginny batted her eyelashes at him.

"Well, you'd know best, Malfoy."

* * *

After a few more glasses, Ginny was beginning to feel tipsy. She was prone to giggles when she consumed too much, and this was no exception.

"Was that a badger?" she tittered, pointing out into the darkened garden beyond the patio.

"A badg-Weasley, are you _drunk_?"

She tried not to hiccup. _"No!_ Isn't that funny, a Hufflepuff badger in a Slytherin's garden? Isn't it funny, Draco?"

"Yes, Weasley, it's very funny."

* * *

Draco was having a hard time convincing Ginny to leave.

"I don't wanna go, Draco. Pansy'll lemme stay. We're... we're best friends now, y'know."

"Is that so? She rather looks like she wants to strangle you, actually."

"Shhhhhh." Ginny swayed, and Draco held her upright. She giggled at him even as he frowned in concern. "C'mon, don't look so serious."

Draco tried to drag her away from the garden, but she wouldn't budge. Instead, she plopped right down in the grass, eliciting a grimace from Draco.

After a few more minutes of listening to her babble, he finally resigned himself to sitting next to her, though he had the foresight to conjure up a blanket so that his dragon-skin shoes and suit pants would remain clean. He put his arm around her and drew her close. She leaned her head on his shoulder, a contented sigh escaping her lips.

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"I appreciate the sentiment, Weasley, but I'm pretty sure Pansy is about five seconds away from throwing us out."

* * *

Remarkably, traveling via Floo sobered Ginny up. She clambered out of the fireplace and walked fairly steadily towards the bedroom. Upon hearing her shriek a moment later, Draco abandoned his tie on the mantel and ran to the doorway.

Ginny had noticed the grass stain on the back of her dress while looking in the mirror.

"Great, now my dress is ruined," she wailed.

"I'll buy you another. Now, would you please let me get that off you? I've only been dying to this entire evening."

And after a quick nod from Ginny, he did.

* * *

Word count: 1,111

Prompts used are as follows:

**Hogwarts Seasonal Challenge (Spring)**

**Days of the Year - 25th May: write about someone enjoying a glass of wine**

**Spring Challenge - (word) floral**

**Colours - champagne**

**Birthstones - quartz (dialogue): "Great, now my dress is ruined."**

**Flowers - allium (object): bottle**

**Elemental Challenge - Earth (dialogue): "Should we wait for the others?"**

**Amanda's Challenge - Sunny Baudelaire: write about someone with a cocky personality**

**Hufflepuff Challenge - other (creature): badger**

**Star Chart - March 29th - conjunction of the moon and Saturn: (word) exception**

**Hogwarts Gym**

**Oliver Wood's Quidditch Training Camp Level 1 - push ups: write 1,000 words about your OTP/favourite pairing**

**Yearly Challenges**

**Insane Prompt Challenge #684 (restriction): 1,111 words exactly **

_A/N: Ahhh, I love writing these two! I know it's probably weird that they still call each other by their surnames but I just imagine that's what their banter is like, and that they save first names for intimate occasions or times when they've had too much to drink or whatever. _


	3. The Coffee Shop (AU)

_Quick note: this one-shot is an AU, so it doesn't really fit the timeline of the other chapters._

* * *

**The Coffee Shop**

Draco Malfoy sauntered into London's Magical Brews in search of some caffeine. He made his way up to the counter, thankful that there wasn't a line, and froze. The barista had long red locks, but it couldn't be... hadn't she been at home when he'd spoken to her last?

As if on cue, the redhead laughed, and his suspicions were confirmed.

"_Weasley_?" he asked, incredulous, and - if he was being honest - a little miffed.

The witch whirled around, and guilty brown eyes met his grey ones. Yes, the barista was none other than his girlfriend, Ginny. The guilty look in her eyes was quickly replaced by one of defiance, however. He wasn't surprised; she was stubborn to a fault and didn't take shit from anyone. He always thought that was probably the result of growing up with six older brothers.

"Welcome to Magical Brews, what can I get you?" Ginny followed up the cheery greeting with a smirk, as if daring him to make a scene. He wasn't going to be baited by it, though.

"I'll have an espresso," he said shortly. "When's your break, _darling_?" He never called her "darling" unless he was angry with her. It meant he didn't have to raise his voice to convey his disapproval, and to anyone listening in, there was no obvious hint that anything was wrong.

"Oh, not for another-" she glanced at the cracked clock on the wall, "-ten minutes, _love_. I'll meet you outside." Draco pursed his lips. Her use of the endearment "love" meant that she wasn't terribly happy with him either.

Ginny quickly made his drink and handed it to him with a bright smile. He glowered back, slapping a few coins on the counter for her to pick up and sort. He then grabbed the cup and crossed to an empty seat in the corner.

He sipped his drink moodily for the next ten minutes, his gaze occasionally flickering over to the counter where his girlfriend continued to take orders with a smile. Several more times, her bubbly laughter carried over to him, and he had to refrain from making a pointed remark about decorum on the job. She didn't have to be so..._flirty_, for Salazar's sake.

As soon as he saw her head into the back of the shop, he stood and exited onto the sidewalk. It was a chilly autumn afternoon, so he shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes while he waited for Ginny.

A minute later, she hurried out of the employee entrance in the back and waved him over. He scoffed and headed towards her, unsmiling. He started speaking before he had even reached her.

"What are you doing here?" He always tried to get in the first word when he could. Perhaps it was a habit formed in childhood, when his father had done the same thing, thereby ensuring that he, Draco, never could. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. His girlfriend had gone and gotten a job behind his back, and he wanted to know why.

"I like the uniform," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "What kind of question is that? I obviously work here, Malfoy."

"Oh, I see. Well, I am very sorry for your fall." Ginny blinked, confused.

"My-"

"Your _fall_, Weasley, the fall that made you forget you're dating me and therefore have no need to work." This wasn't an exaggeration; while the Malfoy name didn't carry the same weight it used to, Draco's vaults at Gringotts were not lacking.

"This may come as a surprise to you, Malfoy, but I _like_ working!" Ginny said hotly.

"You couldn't have found a more...reputable place to work, though? This place is a hovel."

"It's hardly a hovel. Just because you're used to _fancier_ establishments-"

"Fine. It's not a hovel. But it _is_ beneath you," Draco hissed. Ginny's face was scarlet with anger.

"How _dare_ you try and shame me for working here! I actually quite like it. I get free coffee, a good wage, and the customers are really nice!"

"Oh, yes, I can tell you really _like_ the customers, Weasley," he huffed.

Hands on her hips, Ginny asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I noticed your behavior towards the customers and it was less than professional. All that giggling, it was...quite displeasing." Far from looking offended or upset, as Draco rather thought she might, Ginny was grinning.

"Malfoy, are you...jealous?"

"What - no, of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

Her grin grew wider.

"You so are," she giggled.

"I am not. Malfoys don't experience such petty emotions."

"Whatever you say." Ginny patted his arm, clearly not convinced.

Draco turned away from her, fuming. He wasn't jealous, he was just..._concerned_. Ginny was an accomplished witch, more than capable of handling any creeps that came her way, but she shouldn't have to deal with them at all, much less _flirt_ with them. She didn't need to share her laugh with anyone but him. In fact he didn't want anyone else to hear her laugh. Oh, hell, he _was_ jealous. This realization hit him like a speeding Hogwarts Express, and he visibly grimaced. Ginny shot him a concerned look.

"I'm fine," he snapped, then, softer, "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

"I forgive you, Draco," Ginny said gently, and Draco felt relief wash over him. He still wasn't quite used to being forgiven for his mistakes, it felt foreign and unreal even now, so many years after the war had ended.

"I-thank you, Gin," he said, taking her hands in his. He locked eyes with her and squeezed, trying to communicate his gratitude. She squeezed back, then stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He felt his face flush a little from the contact.

Stepping back, Ginny said, "I'd better get back. I need to put some more napkins out and check to see if we need more sugar."

"Right. I'll see you at home, then?"

"Yeah. I'm off at four."

"Wait," he said, then paused. There was so much he wanted to tell her. "I may not like you working here but I respect your reasons for doing so. I just...don't like sharing you. I know that makes me selfish, but I can't help it. You've been so good to me and I want you all to myself." He drew a shaky breath and ran his fingers through his blond hair. Being vulnerable didn't come easily to him, and even now, he felt uncomfortable being so open with Ginny.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him for a moment. "Draco," she whispered, and followed it up with three simple words: "I get it." At this, Draco relaxed considerably, embracing Ginny back.

"Thank you," he whispered back, pressing his lips to her forehead. She smiled up at him, and he felt his stomach turn over.

"I'm only part-time," she reassured him. "I just wanted to bring in some of my own money instead of relying on you for everything."

"Typical of you, Weasley, really," he muttered. "You are too bloody proud."

"And you're not?" Ginny laughed. Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"Touché. Now get back in there before they sack you or something. I can't have that on my conscience."

* * *

Word count: 1,217

**Written for Hogwarts Gym - Oliver Wood's Quidditch Training Camp Level 1: Squats - Coffee Shop!AU.**

**Insane House Challenge #395 (AU): Coffee Shop**

_A/N: I've never written an AU before (intentionally, at least?) so hopefully I did okay. I'm still not super confident with some of the descriptions and POV stuff but overall I'm pretty happy with this. Let me know your thoughts!_


	4. The Contract

_Written for Gryffindor's 72-Hour Truth or Dare Competition. Prompt was Dare (action): signing a contract. _

_Warnings: very mild swearing/very mild suggestive content?_

_Other prompts and author's note to follow._

* * *

**The Contract**

"I'm not signing your bloody contract until you tell me what's in it for me, Weasley," Malfoy said haughtily.

Ginny blew out a steady stream of air. It was a technique Hermione had taught her to help her keep her temper, but it wasn't helping much. Not surprising, really, considering how infuriating the blond man sitting across from her could be.

"I told you," she said, striving to keep her voice calm, "this contract is your protection. It contains confidentiality agreements, outlines what information I can and cannot use in my article, and-"

"Yes, Weasley, I know what a contract is, but what I'm asking is, why should I sign it? What exactly is your intent here?"

"Cut me off again and you will regret it, Malfoy," Ginny said coldly. "As to your other questions, well, if you don't trust me, you're more than welcome to wait for Lila to get back from the Maldives."

His laugh was harsh. "I have to ask these questions. And I don't have time to wait for Ms. Wellington to return from vacation. When I called-"

"When you called to set up an interview," Ginny interrupted, her patience waning at an alarming rate, "I believe her secretary was quite adamant that I was the next best person for the job."

"She was indeed," Malfoy said with a sneer. "Against my better judgement, I went with you. It was clearly a mistake."

"I'm good at my job, Malfoy," Ginny hissed. Her professional facade had very nearly cracked. "Believe me, you wouldn't want any of the other reporters doing this interview. I will paint you in an unbiased light-"

"Oh, I highly doubt that, Weasley, but carry on."

"So you would rather be interviewed by someone who would write about you as though the sun shines out your arse?"

"In a word, yes," he replied smoothly. Ginny quite wished she could slap his trademark smirk off his face.

"Well, perhaps you _should have_ gone with someone else, then. You've pulled me away from my usual beat, and I must say, covering the many losses of the Chudley Cannons is starting to look very appealing."

"Weasley," he said, his tone smug, "you're lucky I'm here, let's get that straight right now. You see, I could have gone anywhere to give this interview. _Witch Weekly_ offered to give me _five_ pages in their next issue, which is much better, you'll agree, than the two pages the _Prophet_ promised me. I still haven't signed your little contract yet, which means there's still time for me to go elsewhere."

"_Witch Weekly_?" Ginny wrinkled her nose. She was surprised he would even consider such a trashy publication for an interview about his company's new charity initiatives. It didn't exactly have a reputation as a serious news outlet.

"Oh, yes," he drawled. "The girls over there are quite tenacious. Anything to get a bigger byline, I expect."

"Then by all means, Malfoy, go running to _Witch Weekly_, but don't expect them to write a serious piece. They covered Harry a few months back, but instead of writing about his accomplishments as an Auror, as the witch had originally pitched, she wrote about-"

"-his prowess on a broomstick. I know."

The disgust on Malfoy's face caused Ginny to giggle unwillingly.

"It was rather nauseating," she found herself saying. "Especially given the implications of it all." The author, Wendy Brewer, had insinuated that Harry's remarkable broomstick abilities might transfer over to the bedroom. Ginny had laughed when Harry, blushing madly, had shown it to her, but it did make her uncomfortable to think about him that way. She had never found Harry particularly skilled in bed, although that wasn't the reason they had broken up.

Malfoy raised a single eyebrow. "And here I thought you might approve of such an article."

Ginny flushed slightly. "The original idea was much better. Anyway, I can't believe you read that rubbish."

"Oh, I didn't." His smirk was back. "A charming young witch read it to me while I..._entertained_ her."

"I really don't want you to elaborate on that, Malfoy. Now, are you going to sign this or not?" She indicated the papers in front of him.

He looked at her intently. She stared back, not wanting to be the first to look away. "Fine," he said at last.

"All that skepticism and now all you have to say is 'fine'?"

"What can I say, Weasley? I trust you...to write a successful article about me. Nothing more."

"I'm telling you, Malfoy. I'm the real deal." Ginny tossed her hair for effect, but Malfoy was too busy staring quizzically down at the table, his brow creased. She tilted her head. "Malfoy, what's wrong?"

"You haven't given me a quill. How am I supposed to sign this," he gestured to the papers, "without a quill?"

Ginny laughed and picked up the pen on the table. "You use this. It's called a pen. They're a Muggle invention - my dad loves them. So much easier to write with than quills."

Malfoy just stared at her. "But how do they-"

"There's ink already in them," Ginny explained. "A little tube of it. It will run out eventually but you don't have to keep dipping it into an inkpot every time you use it."

"That's useful, I suppose," Malfoy said begrudgingly.

"Dead useful," Ginny nodded. "Anyway, you just click the end of it like so," she demonstrated for him, "and then write with it like you would a quill." She found a spare piece of parchment in a desk drawer and scribbled on it. When she looked up, Malfoy's eyes were still on her. She blushed.

"I'm sure I have a quill around here somewhere if you'd rather-"

"No, I'll try your pen. Maybe Malfoy Enterprises can start using them. They sound...efficient."

"They are," she assured him, leaning forward to hand him the pen. His hand brushed hers and Ginny inhaled sharply. His touch had sent little jolts through her, and her hand tingled where his had touched it. She glanced up to find him frozen. "Malfoy?"

He blinked and looked down at his hand, then seemed to recover himself.

"Give me a minute to sign these, would you?" His voice lacked its usual bite, and Ginny marveled at how different he sounded.

Malfoy quickly scrawled his signature on several pages before handing them back to Ginny. He dropped the pen onto the table, and she was glad to avoid any chance of accidentally touching him again.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

He gave her a tight smile. "This Muggle contraption isn't so bad. I'll have to order some for the company."

"Sounds good." She gave him a tentative smile in return.

Ginny arranged to meet with Malfoy again the next day, when he would sit for his interview. She saw him out the door a few minutes later, but not before he had said, "See you tomorrow, Real Deal." She had huffed at the ridiculous nickname, but the corners of her mouth had turned up slightly. Once she closed her office door behind him, she flung herself into her chair and groaned. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Word count: 1,196

**Writing Club**

**Showtime - The Squip Enters (dialogue): "[name], what's wrong?"**

**Seasonal Challenges**

**10th June: write about a witch or wizard realizing pens are more sensible than quills**

**Paint by Numbers**

**Blue - (words): tenacious**

**Yearly Challenges**

**Insane Prompt Challenge #243 (dialogue): "You're lucky I'm here, let's get that straight right now."**

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Written rather quickly for the challenge, so any errors are entirely my own fault, but I did try and edit what I could._

_This is supposed to take place after Chapter 1 (The Beginning), but I think shifting the chapters screws up the links and I want to make sure they get seen by the proper people._


	5. The Earrings

_Warning for mostly fluff/cheesiness and no banter, in case that's a thing you were looking forward to._

* * *

**The Earrings**

The simple white jewelry box had been placed on the dresser, right where Ginny was sure to see it as she combed through her hair. She looked at it curiously, certain that it hadn't been there that morning when she had left for work.

"Open it," Draco's voice urged from somewhere behind her, and she spun around to find him smirking at her. She hadn't even heard him walk in. Heart pounding - from surprise or anticipation, she wasn't sure - she reached for the box and opened it with great care. What she saw inside made her gasp.

She lifted a pair of silver earrings out of the packaging. They were beautiful, with delicate filigree and tiny inlaid stones that she suspected were diamonds. She carried them over to the window and marveled at the way the stones caught the light, winking like tiny stars.

"Oh, Draco," she breathed, turning to face him with a smile so wide it hurt, "they're _beautiful_."

Draco exhaled softly, and Ginny realized he must have been waiting for her reaction with bated breath. It broke her heart a little to know that he craved her approval the way he had once craved his father's.

"They'll look even more beautiful on you, Gin." He tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, then looked down at her hands, as if prompting her to put the earrings on. She obliged, slowly working the wires through her earlobes.

"What's the occasion?" she asked as she crossed to the floor-length mirror opposite the window.

"There isn't one. I just thought they would suit you." Ginny felt her heart flutter at his romantic reply.

Looking in the mirror, Ginny admired her new jewelry once more. She had to agree with Draco; they _did _suit her. The silver gleamed bright against the deep red of her hair, and the diamonds - she was now convinced that _was_ in fact what they were - continued to twinkle. Despite the fact that she was wearing a ratty old Quidditch jersey, jeans, and tattered trainers, she felt like a million Galleons. The thought gave her pause, however; she wondered how much Draco had spent on these fancy baubles and hoped that it hadn't been a small fortune.

"Draco," she said sweetly, turning to him once more, "how much did you pay for these?"

Draco frowned and crossed his arms. "It's rude to ask such things, Weasley." Ginny noted his sudden switch to her surname, which, along with his frown, likely meant that he was none too pleased with her.

"But surely they were expensive," she pressed, ignoring his rebuke. "These are diamonds, are they not?"

"They are," he said stiffly.

"And the handiwork is just lovely," she continued, peering closely at her reflection in order to better examine the details. "They must have been made by an extremely capable metalsmith...or perhaps even goblins?"

The fact that Draco chose to smooth down his tie - a nervous habit of his - at the mention of goblins told her all she needed to know. Goblin-made objects commanded a high price, and these earrings could be no different.

Ginny was at once elated and dismayed. Objectively, this was a wonderful gift that had been bought with her in mind, but she felt obscene wearing such costly jewelry, and she had to resist the urge to rip them out of her ears. Growing up, her family's money struggles had tamed any vanity she might have had, and she now viewed the purchase of expensive objects as excessive gratification, not as a means to happiness. She knew how Draco had been brought up, though, so she tried to think of the best way to tell him that she couldn't possibly accept his gift without hurting his feelings.

Ginny's silence seemed to speak volumes to him, however, if the way he was fidgeting with his tie and avoiding her gaze was any indication. She took a deep breath, and his eyes snapped back to her, grey and stormy.

"I love these," she told him, figuring it was best to reassure him before hitting him with the bad news. "They're absolutely stunning and they make me feel gorgeous. But the thing is, I don't _need_ them-"

"No one _needs_ them," Draco huffed, "but I couldn't think of a better owner than you. You'll treasure them the way others would not."

"Of course, but-"

"I thought I was doing something nice for you." The petulant tone in his voice was unmistakable, though Ginny still would have known he was angry by the way his eyes blazed.

"You did. This was incredibly sweet of you, but I can't accept these." She slid the earrings out of her ears and returned them to their box, which she then placed back on the dresser. "I'm grateful, please don't misunderstand. I just don't like feeling as though you're buying my love."

"Noted," he said through clenched teeth. Ginny sighed.

"I'm trying to be honest here. I'm not rejecting you-"

"You might as well be," he said quietly, and Ginny saw several emotions flit across his face as he struggled to keep his composure: pain, anger, grief.

"This is all I know," he said with a little more volume. "Giving expensive gifts was how my family expressed their love. My parents showered me with everything a child could ever want, especially when I had done something to bring honor to the Malfoy name. My father bought my mother jewelry for every anniversary, and sometimes just because. I suppose I should have realized that you might have had a very different experience."

Ginny's eyes welled up with tears. Draco rarely spoke about his childhood or his family to her; she supposed there were still too many unresolved feelings, especially where his father was concerned.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have said what I did. It came out all wrong. It's just...I don't want you to buy me extravagant gifts, Draco. All I want is _you. _I don't care about your money. Even if you were dirt poor, I would still love you."

She watched as his face crumpled, and she gathered him in her arms, pressing her face against his chest.

"No one has ever loved me for me." His voice broke and Ginny felt a few tears fall onto her hair. "I've never been seen as anything more than a walking bank." It pained Ginny to hear him speak so bitterly, but she continued to hold him, rubbing his back in circles the way her mum used to when Ginny was upset.

"You know," she said thoughtfully, "I always thought you had such a charmed existence: money, looks, no brothers or sisters to compete with...but I've come to realize that you must have been so lonely."

"I was," he agreed, though his voice had lost its resentful quality, "until I reconnected with a certain redheaded witch who was able to look past my sordid history and accept me, flaws and all. She made me feel a lot more human and a lot less lonely."

Ginny grinned. "She sounds amazing."

"She is, and I love her very much," Ginny looked up to find him smiling down at her, a tender expression on his face. "The best thing that's ever happened to me...is you. I love you, Ginevra Weasley." Somehow, her full name didn't sound so bad when he said it so reverently.

She raised herself onto her toes and kissed him fiercely, savoring his soft lips and the intoxicating scent that was just _him_. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

A moment later, she pulled away and looked over at the box on the dresser. "Now, what _are_ we going to do about those earrings?"

* * *

Word count: 1,289

**Yearly Challenges**

**Insane House Challenge #275 (dialogue): "The best thing that's ever happened to me is you." **

_A/N: Went back to my fluff roots for this one! It's cheesy, but after the really depressing little fic I wrote the other day, this is just what I needed. I missed the banter, though. That's my favorite. _


	6. The Dress

_Warning: much more sexual content than my usual chapters! _

* * *

**The Dress**

If it were possible to fall in love with an item of clothing, Draco might have said he had fallen in love with the emerald green dress hanging in the window of Harrods.

He had been in Muggle London on business and had noticed the dress as his cab was stopped in traffic. He supposed the color was what first caught his eye; as a former Slytherin he seemed to have an affinity for the color that had stayed with him through all these years. But it was the finer details of the garment that kept him thinking about it long after he had returned home to the Wizarding world.

The dress had a plunging neckline and a deep slit up the side, as well as some sort of gold detailing on the waist. Draco knew without a doubt that the dress would look stunning on Ginny, whose scarlet hair and sepia eyes would contrast nicely with the emerald fabric. Given how badly she had reacted to the pair of silver earrings he had tried to gift her, however, he was unsure if such a gift would go over well.

* * *

"You've got some gold heels, haven't you, Weasley?" Draco asked, keeping his voice casual as he knotted his tie.

"I do, why?" Ginny replied, waiting for him to stop moving his arms so she could fasten his cufflinks.

"I was just thinking about them," he said lightly, smirking down at her.

"You were, were you?" she grinned, slipping the cufflinks through his cuffs. A moment later, she had finished fastening them, and her bright brown eyes looked up into his.

Draco stared down at her for a moment, momentarily dazzled.

"What are you looking at, Malfoy?" she asked, but her voice was teasing. He cleared his throat.

"You," he said softly, tracing her cheek with his finger. "You're beautiful."

The fact that she still blushed when he used such sentiments was greatly appealing to Draco. It made him feel like she still _cared,_ even after so many years together.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, feeling her lips open slightly. She let out a small moan and tugged him closer. He took this as a sign that he could deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. His eyes were closed, but they jerked open again the moment he felt her fingers go to his hair.

"Gin," he groaned, pulling away with much regret. "You know the rule about my hair."

She pouted, her lips slightly swollen. "You're no fun."

"Work calls, Weasley," he said, dragging his eyes away from the disheveled redhead in front of him. He checked his reflection to make sure his hair was still in place and his suit was smoothed out, then he placed his lips to Ginny's ear and whispered, "We'll finish that later," before striding from the room.

It hadn't been easy coming up with another excuse to travel to Muggle London, but Draco had found one. The same client he had met with a few days prior, Mr. Reed, needed to consent to a few things Draco hadn't mentioned at the time. As Draco was still not entirely adept at using the telephone, he figured it was best to meet the man in person again, rather than risk a misunderstanding.

The truth was, Draco had also planned this second trip to London so that he could go to Harrods and better examine the dress he had seen. It had barely left his mind since he had first caught a glimpse of it. Every time he looked at Ginny, he imagined her in it, and he had taken to daydreaming about how to best get it off of her as well. Would he unzip it slowly, trembling with anticipation, or, knowing money was no object, would he rip the garment from her in a fit of passion? It was safe to say he had all but made up his mind to purchase the dress. He simply had to have it; he would make Ginny understand if she threw a fit.

Perhaps it wouldn't be as expensive as it looked, he reasoned. Muggles were quite fond of making cheaper versions of pricey things, after all. He just had to get a closer look and find out for himself, to satisfy his fixation with the garment. He supposed he could have sent someone else to check it out or even purchase it for him, but this wasn't a task he wanted to delegate to another person.

* * *

"Thank you for coming all this way to meet with me again, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Reed said pleasantly.

Draco granted him a small smile. "It wasn't a problem, trust me."

The meeting with Mr. Reed was rather brief, but it still couldn't have ended soon enough for Draco. The whole time he was sitting there, his mind kept flashing back to the striking green dress. He wished he could just Apparate into Harrods; it would be so much quicker than traveling by car. Unfortunately, he could not violate the International Statute of Secrecy, especially not for something as simple as a dress. He huffed in frustration every time his cab stopped at a red light, his fingers itching to pull out his wand and somehow manipulate traffic patterns in his favor. Was it just him, or was this journey taking longer than it had the last time?

Once inside the department store, he slowly ran his fingers over the taffeta fabric. Up close, the dress was even more enchanting. The waist embellishments glinted under the bright lights. The side slit seemed even more daring than he remembered, too, which only made him smirk widely. Yes, Ginny would look gorgeous in this indeed.

He checked the price tag and scowled. The dress cost nearly £600, but _he_ wasn't the one who would take issue with that. Still, he hadn't been sorted into Slytherin for nothing. He could figure out a way to get Ginny's approval on the dress, surely. There had to be some event coming up that she needed a dress for. Perhaps the next Ministry ball...

He scooped up the dress, carried it to the registers, and purchased it without another internal argument.

* * *

"I brought something back for you today," Draco said casually as he finished up his dinner. Ginny turned to him, shock evident on her face.

"You didn't mention that earlier."

"I know. I thought it could be a surprise."

He led her upstairs to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Ginny looked at him expectantly, then chuckled nervously when he didn't say anything.

"What... what's going on? What's the surprise?"

He nodded at her wardrobe. He had managed to hide the dress in there just before she got home from work. "Check in there."

She pulled the door open - with no fear at all, he was proud to note - and let out a squeal. When she turned to face him, her hands were over her mouth and her eyes were open wide.

"Where did you-"

"The client I met with today," Draco lied smoothly. "He was, ah, adamant that he ply me with gifts so that I might continue our partnership." He felt guilty for lying, but he knew that she wouldn't have accepted it otherwise.

Ginny had pulled the dress out and was now frowning slightly at it. "You told him what size I wear?" She was now checking it over for a price tag, it seemed, and Draco was glad he had thought to cut it off.

"Yes," he replied. "He asked the last time we met."

"It's beautiful," his girlfriend said softly.

"Yes. I thought it might be apt for the next ball we attend. And it would look lovely with those gold heels of yours, would it not?" Draco couldn't help but smirk slightly as he pictured her wearing both the dress _and_ the heels.

Realization flashed in Ginny's eyes. "So that's why you were asking about them!" she crowed.

"Aren't you clever, Weasley," he said in mock-seriousness. "Who knew?"

"That's why you keep me around, I imagine," she winked, and began to pull off her robes.

Draco watched with anticipation as she stripped down to her bra. Apparently she hadn't been wearing any knickers, but she didn't appear to be self-conscious about that at all. Draco was tempted to make a suggestive comment but he refrained, focusing instead on tamping down his growing erection at the mere sight of her exposed skin. He longed to reach out and feel the smooth curves of her body, but he reminded himself that there would be time for that later.

Moments later, Ginny had carefully stepped into the dress and was now looking over at him.

"Would you care to do the honors?" she asked, lifting up her hair. Draco realized she wanted him to zip her up. He did so quickly, then spun her around to face him.

To say that the redhead was an absolute vision was not an exaggeration in Draco's mind. He had been right; the dress suited her perfectly.

Ginny was watching him closely, waiting, he guessed, for his reaction. He cleared his throat.

"You look like a goddess," he said hoarsely.

Ginny kissed his cheek. "Thanks, love."

He could feel his face flushing slightly as he asked, "And the heels?"

She shot him an amused sort of look, but merely said, "Check the top shelf of the closet."

Draco retrieved them quickly and helped Ginny slip them on. She braced herself on his arm for a moment, then straightened.

"Well?" She turned in a slow circle, and Draco raked his eyes over her. Her long red hair fell in waves down her back, covering the cut-out back of the dress. Her shoes matched the embellishments on the waist, and her left leg, toned and slightly tan, peeked out through the high slit. He could also see a rather generous view of her cleavage, and felt himself grow even harder.

He must have been silent for too long, for she stopping twirling and stepped closer to him. "Draco? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and fixed his gaze on hers. "Not at all. I'm just…speechless. I don't think I have the words to describe how amazing you look."

She glanced down at his pants and grinned. "It seems there might be something else going on that's distracting you, too."

"I won't deny that," he smirked, stroking her arms with his fingertips. "What can I say? You do crazy things to me."

"You do crazy things to me too," she whispered huskily, and suddenly she was kissing him like she couldn't go one more second without his touch. As their tongues danced around each other, her fingers went to his tie and began to undo the knot. He moaned at the implication and began to pull his jacket off. Once he had removed that, he focused on unbuttoning his shirt, which joined his jacket and tie on the floor.

"Draco," Ginny murmured, her hands roaming his chest and arms. He felt his skin tingle everywhere she touched, and wondered if she ever felt those tingles when he touched her, too. His hand grazed one of her nipples, and he could feel that it was already hard.

He broke away for a moment so that he could unzip her dress and help her step out of it. She stood before him, half-naked, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly as she watched him lick his lips.

"Come here," he said, moving towards the bed, and although the words themselves were a command, his tone was playful.

She obliged, gazing up at him with equal parts love and lust, and he caressed her body as he trailed kisses down her neck. Her sighs of ecstasy stimulated Draco even further, and he nearly gasped when she slipped her hand into his trousers and started to stroke him. Soon, his pants and boxers had been shed, too, and he had freed Ginny's breasts from her lacy bra.

As he carefully lay Ginny down on the bed, he spared the dress one final thought before burying himself within her.

* * *

Word count: 2,031 words

**Writing Club: **Showtime - A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into (dialogue): "Who knew?"

**Piñata Club: **hard (item): dress

**Constellation Club: **Serpens - Xi Serpentis (word): exaggeration

**Fortnightly Challenges: **

**Skate or Die** \- board (color): sepia

**MUA **\- Rich: expensive

_A/N: I'm pretty sure this is the most sexual thing I've ever written, and it doesn't even detail the actual act. Still, practice makes perfect, right? ;) I'm kidding, please don't expect too much of the smut, I much prefer banter and fluff. _


	7. The Strawberry Field

_It's been a minute since I've updated this, but I've got several ideas in the works so hopefully there will be more consistent updates._

_**MC4A:**_

_Summer Bingo: space **D3** (sun)_

_Individual__ Challenges: _

_Gryffindor MC, Slytherin MC, In a Jog_

_Bonuses: In a Jog_

**_Word_**_** count**: 671_

* * *

**The Strawberry Field**

"I don't know how Muggles survive without magic," Draco said loudly.

Ginny giggled. Draco Malfoy was highly intelligent, yet strawberry picking was one thing he couldn't quite seem to get.

"I mean," he continued, "take this...fruit picking thing we're doing. It takes bloody ages, it's hot as Salazar's ball sack, and my fingers are a horrific shade of red!" He held them up for Ginny's inspection. They truly were dyed a deep red color.

She giggled again. "You look like you've come off worse in a fight or something," she told him.

"This would be so much easier, not to mention _cleaner_, if we just used magic," he huffed, straightening up and stretching. He had refused to sit on the ground, as Ginny was doing, so he had to lean over to pick the fruit.

"Well, we can't, not with all these Muggles around," she said lightly, reaching for another strawberry. "And besides, this is supposed to be fun. You do know what fun is, Malfoy?"

He sniffed and turned away to scan the rows of plants. "Of course I do. It's just that you and I seem to have very different ideas as to what constitutes 'fun,' Weasley. I feel like a bloody house elf!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "If Hermione could hear you say that..."

"Oh, Merlin," Draco groaned. "You mean she's still on about that elf protection stuff?"

"Well, yeah," Ginny said matter-of-factly, adding a plump, scarlet berry to her basket. "It means a lot to her. In fact, she's currently organizing some sort of benefit to raise awareness, and she wanted me to ask you if you'd be willing to make a donation."

She watched as Draco's expression went from disgruntled to smug. "So she admits that she needs my help, does she?"

"Well, let's face it, your Gringotts vault is quite a bit fuller than most people's," Ginny replied. She studied the berry in her hand, then dropped it into her almost-full basket. "Looks like we're almost done!"

She was glad, because the sun was beating down mercilessly and her skin burned easily. Strawberry-picking was fun, but being sunburned most definitely was not.

"Good," Draco grumbled. "I'm sore from all this bending over and I can't wait to get cleaned up. In fact, I'm feeling quite generous all of a sudden. Tell Granger she can have whatever she wants for her benefit."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I'd be a little more specific if I were you," she warned. "Otherwise Hermione will milk you for all you're worth."

"I'd like to see her try," he smirked, running his hand through his hair. His eyes widened and his smirk was replaced by a look of horror. "Did I just—"

"Yes," Ginny laughed. "There's strawberry juice _all_ over your hair." The juice had quickly made pale, reddish streaks in his normally pristine platinum-blond locks. She was tempted to tell him that he looked like an honorary Weasley, but she didn't want to provoke him too much, especially since she could see his fingers inching toward his pocket where his wand was. She slapped his hand away. "Not here!"

He glared at her, but the effect was severely reduced by his amusing hair situation. "You mean I have to stay like this until we're out of sight of these Muggles?"

"Yes," Ginny said gleefully. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"This is all your fault," Draco groused. "We need to fix this. Now."

A wicked thought occurred to her suddenly. "Now? You know, I'm in no hurry. Maybe we should stay a little longer. I could pick another pint or two, what about you, Draco?"

"Weasley!" His pale face was slowly turning pink.

"Fine," she said with a long, drawn-out sigh. She was quite enjoying the image of Draco looking so utterly ridiculous. "Let's go, then."

As they headed back to their Apparation site—Draco striding very quickly—Ginny realized that the next time he teased her about her red hair, she would have the perfect retort ready. She couldn't wait.

* * *

_A/N: I was so very tempted to call this "Strawberry Fields Forever," but then it would have ruined the theme I have going on. :P_


	8. The Birthday Party

**MC4A**

**Stacked with:** n/a

**Individual Challenge(s):** In a Flash (Y); Gryffindor MC; Slytherin MC; Old Shoes

**Representation(s):** fem character as narrator

**Bonus Challenge(s):** Not a Lamp; Terse

**Tertiary Bonus Challenge(s):** n/a

**Word Count:** 678

* * *

**The Birthday Party**

"I can't _believe_ you convinced me to attend a birthday party for one of the Weasley spawn," Draco said, combing his hair into place.

Ginny rolled her eyes and slid a second pearl earring through her earlobe. "You're so dramatic, Malfoy. It won't be that bad."

"'Won't be that bad'?" he repeated. "Look at you, Weasley! You look- you look-"

"Sexy?" the redhead supplied, waggling her eyebrows.

"You look idiotic," Draco said, turning away with a sniff. Ginny could have sworn she saw the shadow of a smirk on his face, however.

Ginny eyed her outfit critically in the bedroom mirror. She didn't think it was as bad as Draco made it out to be, but she did feel a little ridiculous. She was wearing a tight, iridescent green skirt reminiscent of a mermaid tail and a lavender clamshell bra. Her stomach was exposed to the somewhat chilly May air, and she kept shivering.

"Remind me again why you have donned that...costume?" Draco asked as he adjusted the emerald tie around his neck.

"Because," Ginny said, impatient at having to explain it to him for what felt like the hundredth time, "Rosie likes these Muggle princesses and apparently I look like her favorite one. Arianna or something."

"I thought you said her name was Ariel," Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"And here _I_ thought you just hadn't been paying attention the last fifty times you asked," Ginny said sourly. She flicked her wand and her hair immediately took on a more wavy appearance.

Draco chuckled. "I do so love riling you up, Weasley."

"Well, refrain from doing so in front of my family, alright? They won't understand. They can barely even wrap their heads around us as it is." Ginny's voice had taken on an urgent tone, and Draco looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I know it hasn't been easy," he began, running his hand through his hair. Ginny let out a snort.

"Understatement of the century," she muttered.

"But I really think they're warming up to me," Draco continued. "Your mother offered to make me one of her infamous jumpers at Christmas, for Merlin's sake."

"Yeah, but she also said she would enchant it so you couldn't take it off for a month," Ginny pointed out, frowning.

"I must have missed that part," Draco said smoothly. When Ginny continued to look somber, he ran his hands up and down her arms. "You know what your problem is, Weasley? You care too much about what they all think. You're happy with me, aren't you?"

He sounded so smug and certain that Ginny was tempted to say no out of spite, but he was right. She nodded, her thoughts swirling all the while. She _was_ happy with him, happier than she'd ever been with any previous boyfriends. Even Harry hadn't electrified her the way Draco did. Especially in bed...

"I'll be right back," she said quickly. She pulled away from her boyfriend, racing to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. She was going to a child's birthday party, for Merlin's sake. It would _not_ do to show up randy.

Draco came and stood in the doorway, watching her dry her face with a towel.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Ginny nodded again, suddenly unable to meet his eyes. How was she going to get through this? How was _he_? Her family hated the Malfoys, plain and simple. Hermione kept telling her, "Rome wasn't built in a day," which was apparently a roundabout way of saying, "these things take time," but Ginny had never been one for patience.

At least she had courage and a fair bit of spunk on her side. That would have to be enough to get her through today, and she would worry about the future later. She hung up the towel, squared her shoulders, and marched out of the bathroom. Back in the bedroom, she grabbed her purse and swiped on some red lipstick, then met up with Draco in the kitchen. She grabbed his hand and they Disapparated with a _crack._

* * *

A_/N: this was originally going to be a longer piece (muuuuuch longer!) but I was struggling with trying to write so many characters (seeing as the Weasleys are a huge bunch), so this is probably all that will ever be posted._


	9. The Superior Axe-Thrower

_Note: this is a Muggle!AU. Otherwise, they could just use magic to hit the target, lol. _

* * *

**The Superior Axe-Thrower**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Weasley?" Draco asked, his tone making it quite clear that he didn't think it was.

"Relax, Malfoy," Ginny grinned, nudging him playfully. "There are tons of safety precautions in place to keep people safe."

"Oh, well, if there are _safety precautions_..." he muttered. After much coaxing, he had finally donned an appropriate outfit for the night's activities: jeans and a t-shirt. He had, however, refused to wear anything but his most expensive leather boots on his feet, and Ginny had decided that there were just some battles she couldn't win.

"There are," she insisted now, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail. Her plaid flannel shirt, leggings, and boots made her look like a chic lumberjack. "We're not going to die tonight, I promise."

"No, we might just be severely maimed," was Draco's sarcastic response as they exited their flat.

...

Draco weighed the axe in his hand, admiring the gleam of the silver blade. "It's not as big as I thought it would be."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course _you_ would look at it and be disappointed that it wasn't bigger. _God_. You're so predictable."

"I'd be very careful what you say right now," Draco smirked. "_I'm_ the one holding a sharp weapon in my hands, after all."

"Well, let me know if you ever decide to actually throw it, _Malfoy_," Ginny shot back. "You've been standing there staring at it for like five minutes!"

Draco huffed. "Patience, Weasley. You can't rush these things."

He carefully brought the axe over his head, lined himself up with the target, then let the weapon fly. It missed the bullseyes by a good six inches and bounced off. He flushed pink and stalked over to retrieve his hatchet.

"I was barely trying that time," he said haughtily.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Because it looked like you were trying _pretty_ hard."

"How about you give it a try, then?"

She got a bullseye on her second try.

...

"How are you so good at this, Weasley?" Draco pouted, watching as Ginny hit the bullseye for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"I guess I'm just the superior athlete," she smirked. Her ponytail had drooped slightly and her face was covered in a thin layer of perspiration.

Draco scoffed and attempted another throw. This time, the axe nearly hit the bullseye, but did not stick to the target. "Athleticism has nothing to do with it. It's more about precision and power."

Ginny patted his shoulder. "Right. You just keep telling yourself that, Malfoy."

"I'll bet you can't do it with your eyes closed," he said, leaning against a faux-wood column and fixing her with a challenging stare.

"Fifty pounds says I can." Ginny picked up the hatchet, stepped up to the tape line and squeezed her eyes shut. A moment later, there was a dull thud, and Draco groaned. She smirked. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"It would seem so, Weasley. It would seem so."

"Pay up, then, Malfoy."

...

"I had fun tonight," Ginny told Draco. "Also, I would like to point out that we're both still in one piece. No injuries to speak of...except your bruised ego."

"My ego isn't _bruised_, Weasley," Draco said with a sniff. "I don't know where you get such preposterous notions."

She laughed and pulled him closer. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a poor sport?"

"No," he murmured, his gaze locked on hers. "No one's ever dared to."

Ginny stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. "I suppose that makes me pretty daring, hm?"

He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her back. "I suppose it does."

* * *

Word count: 620


	10. The Kneazle

**The Kneazle**

Draco didn't really do surprises, and the Kneazle was _very much _a surprise. He came home to find the giant, furry tan _thing_ sleeping on _his_ side of the bed as if it owned the place. Suffice it to say, Draco temporarily lost it.

"Weasley!" he shouted. The Kneazle looked up at him, yawned, and closed its eyes again. A moment later, Ginny burst into the bedroom, wand drawn.

"What is it?" She looked around in confusion. "I don't see anything."

"Really?" Draco said, jerking his head toward the animal. "You really don't see _anything_?"

Ginny blinked and pocketed her wand. "You mean Henry? I told you I was bringing him home today."

Draco watched as his girlfriend leaned over and scratched the creature behind its—his—ears, cooing at it—_him_—as she did so. Henry began making a sort of growling noise which Draco soon realized was a purr.

"Honestly, Weasley..." Draco rubbed at his face. "You expect me to keep track of your ever-evolving menagerie of animals?"

"Honestly, Malfoy—" Ginny matched his weary tone, "—yes, I do."

"It's not as if I don't try to," he said with a sniff, "it's just that you have so bloody _many_ of them. You've got too big a heart for your own good, you know that?"

"Yeah, I suppose that's why I'm with you, hmm?"

Draco knew she was teasing by the lilt of her voice and the quirk of her lips, but the jab still hurt. Sometimes he really did feel like just another stray she had taken pity on.

Ginny seemed to realize she had said something amiss, however, for she quickly came over and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, you alright?"

Draco caught her eye, then quickly looked away. "I'm fine," he said gruffly. "Just...keep your new pet off my side of the bed and there won't be any problems."

Ginny gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving to scoop the Kneazle off the bed. "Done."

* * *

Word count: 330


End file.
